Fearful Desire
by Riot-Angel
Summary: Esme è una giovane ragazza piena di forza e di coraggio;Carlisle è un vampiro che ha paura di mostrare i veri sentimenti alla donna che ama.Riusciranno a vivere il loro sogno nonostante il destino sia contro di loro?Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Questa è la mia prima FF. Spero davvero che vi piaccia perché sono molto legata a questa storia! Mi sono distaccata dalla trama originale perché non volevo che la relazione tra Esme e Carlisle fosse quasi inesistente durante la vita di lei, ma volevo che il loro fosse un rapporto più lungo e complesso. La storia si svolge durante la vita di Esme;i fatti che riguardano la loro storia sono diversi da quelli descritti nel libro, quindi siete avvisati!E'comunque una bella storia d'amore, ogni suggerimento e/o critica per migliorala sono ben accetti!Buona lettura^^

"Esme!muoviti o farai tardi al lavoro"urlò la voce di sua madre di prima mattina.

La giovane ragazza seduta sul davanzale della finestra della sua camera, guardava il cielo nuvoloso, persa tra i suoi pensieri,mentre si acconciava i capelli in un nodo dietro la testa "Columbus e il suo tempo impossibile…Ma quanto bisogna aspettare per un po' di sole?"

"Esmeeee!Non vorrai mica farti licenziare dai signori Mayer?"

La fanciulla sbuffò e tornò sulla terra "Arrivo!"

Il vento freddo di Aprila la schiaffeggiava violentemente,nella luce pallida della mattina. Le strade erano già colme di gente che si affrettava a fare faccende quotidiane,senza fermarsi a parlare per il freddo. A mano a mano che la ragazza si allontanava da casa ed entrava nella zona residenziale della città, l'atmosfera cambiava, le facce conosciute erano sempre più rare e il silenzio si impossessava di quegli eleganti viali di ciliegi e case bianche.

Ogni tanto passava una carrozza lentamente. Ad un tratto nella nebbia ne apparve una, che rallentò proprio accanto ad Esme. La tendina si scostò ed apparve il meraviglioso viso di un uomo. Un uomo che Esme conosceva bene "Buon giorno Dottor Cullen."

Lui sorrise "Buon giorno Platt, posso darle un passaggio?"

Lei non rallentò il passo "No grazie, tra pochi isolati sono arrivata. Non vorrei che facesse tardi al lavoro"

"Nemmeno io"disse lui con un tono davvero troppo convincente

Un po' titubante la ragazza salì sulla carrozza "Dove?" "In viale Manchester, alla casa dei Mayer, grazie". Il dottore sembrava perfettamente rilassato e sorrideva; ad Esme non era mai andato a genio quell' uomo: sempre gentile, bello e …giovane?La sua fantasia era a briglia sciolta, come sempre.

" Come si trova dai Mayer?" disse lui rompendo il silenzio "Oh, sono persone favolose,davvero molto gentili con me"

"Già…"le rispose, ma con tono poco convinto. Prima che cadesse di nuovo un silenzio imbarazzante, la carrozza si fermò davanti ad una meravigliosa villa. "Grazie" mormorò Esme.

Si guardarono per un' istante che parve essere eterno, poi le si impose di scendere. La brezza mattutina la fece tornare in se; quell' uomo la turbava terribilmente….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa era in fermento. I domestici ovvio, i padroni probabilmente ancora dormivano.

Lady Winklet richiamò tutti all' ordine " Stasera ci saranno ospiti molto importanti, quindi dovete far risplendere questa casa. Ho bisogno che ognuno di voi si fermi stasera fino a tardi per aiutare durante la cena, ovviamente verrete pagati con degli straordinari." Aggiunse in seguito al mormorio di dissenso che si era alzato dai domestici.

Lavorarono duramente tutto il giorno; quando la finalmente arrivò erano tutti molto stanchi.

Solo quando fu completamente buio i primi ospiti cominciarono ad arrivare, nonostante la casa brillasse di argenti cristalli e fosse piena di cibo, c'era una strana atmosfera nell'aria: tesa,non proprio da festa. Le persone presenti in sala erano tutte fredde, pallide e cupe; Esme che si era aspettata molta più gente fu felice di dover servire solo una decina di persone. Facendo avanti e indietro coi vassoi di bibite coglieva i loro banali discorsi sulla vita dell' alta società, ma in realtà la vera vita che lei vedeva tutti i giorni per le strade della città non li sfiorava neppure, pensò Esme amaramente.

Verso mezzanotte gli uomini si ritirarono nello studio del sig. Mayer, e lei fu costretta a sorbirsi i frivoli pettegolezzi delle signore, mentre sparecchiava la tavola. Un paio , molto pallide, però non sembravano particolarmente prese dai loro discorsi.

Ad un tratto Esme sentì un forte rumore in cucina. Corsa a vedere cosa fosse successo, trovò Thomas con la mano sanguinante e il vassoio dei bicchieri ai suoi piedi. "Mi dispiace, sono inciampato"

"Sta tranquillo ci penso io a pulire. Fammi vedere la mano." Disse lei con tono pratico.

Il taglio era molto profondo e sanguinava copiosamente. "Non puoi continuare a lavorare così Tommy. Devi andare da un dottore."

"Ma i signori di sopra aspettano lo scotch…" "Stai tranquillo ci penso io." lo rassicurò lei.

Thomas non sembrava molto convinto; la prese e la trascinò in un' angolo della cucina e con tono basso e misterioso disse " Esme ascolta, ho l' ordine di portare oltre allo scotch, come dire, delle ragazze di sopra…" Inizialmente Esme non capì cosa intendesse "Dai Esme! Come pensi che si divertano i ricchi?Sei davvero così ingenua a pensare che parlino di affari?" -Si…- pensò lei.

Era davvero disgustata: quei gentiluomini,con le mogli al piano di sotto per giunta!Non sapeva proprio cosa dire.

" Tranquilla, le ragazze vanno via da sole la mattina presto, tu devi solo portarle di sopra e lasciarli in pace. Poi puoi andare a casa." Lei annuì " D'accordo però adesso vai da un dottore altrimenti rischi di morire dissanguato!" "Si hai ragione, credo che andrò dal dottor Cullen, è davvero un brav' uomo!" lei strinse le labbra " Già…"

In quell' istante qualcuno busso alla porta sul retro della cucina. " Vado io." Disse la ragazza.

Fuori c'erano tre ragazze molto giovani e spaventate a morte. Esme prese il vassoio con scotch e sigari e le fece strada.

Per le scale una ragazza cominciò a singhiozzare sommessamente – poverina- pensò Esme- doversi prostituire così giovani; la fame è davvero una brutta cosa. - "Stai tranquilla" disse una ragazza dai capelli rossi, che sembrava la più grande. Erano davanti alla porta "Tutto ok?" chiese Esme "Si, è solo che ogni volta che vengono mandate delle ragazze, non tornano mai indietro." Il sangue le si gelò nelle vene, e per poco non le cadde il vassoio dalle mani "Mai?".

Le ragazze scossero tristemente la testa "E' un mistero…"

Esme si fece coraggio ed aprì la porta, la testa completamente vuota le ronzava. "Ecco lo scotch e le ragazze signori" "Dov'è Thomas?" chiese il sig. Mayer in tono sospettoso "Si è ferito, signore. E' dovuto andare da un medico." Aveva la strana sensazione che tutti in quella stanza avessero gli occhi puntati su di lei, ma in modo strano…come se volessero mangiarla.

"Se non ha più bisogno di me io mi ritirerei, signore" "Ma certo, buona notte Esme." Lei si girò troppo in fretta,voleva fuggire da quel posto da cui le mancava l' aria.

"Esme" la ragazza si voltò titubante "Non vogliamo essere disturbati per nessun motivo"

"Si signor Mayer, buona notte". E con un ultimo sospiro si chiuse la porta alle spalle.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme scese le scale, ma poi la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento: che cosa ci facevano quegli uomini in casa Mayer? Perché si comportavano in modo cosi strano? Soprattutto, che cosa volevano fare a quelle povere ragazze?

Esme in cuor suo già conosceva la risposta, ma era troppo scioccata per crederci! Non poteva essere vero, eppure…La ragazza si accucciò dietro la porta per origliare; sentiva la voce del sig. Mayer che parlava di cifre ed investimenti, nominando importanti personaggi della classe politica cittadina.

"Non ora Sterne"disse una voce gelida "Discuteremo dopo di affari, ora abbiamo di meglio a cui pensare" aggiunse con un sogghigno. "Carne fresca…" disse un'altra voce: era eccitata, quasi affamata.

Esme era paralizzata dall'orrore, d'un tratto udì uno scatto seguito da un urlo agghiacciante, e poi dei colpi e delle risate gelide dall' altra parte della porta.

Questo era davvero troppo. Esme si precipitò giù dalle scale e usci di corsa da quella casa maledetta. Non si preoccupò neppure di prendere il soprabito, voleva solo fuggire da quel luogo, da quell' urlo agghiacciante che aveva ancora nelle vene. Corse a perdifiato verso casa, senza neppure sentire il freddo della notte, solo la paura la spingeva ad andare avanti.

Arrivata a casa trovò stranamente le luci accese. Era più o meno l' 1 di notte, troppo tardi perché i suoi l' aspettassero in piedi.

Entrando scorse sua madre seduta al tavolo con aria stravolta. "Cosa è successo?" chiese Esme allarmata, ancora con il fiato corto.

"Tesoro, tuo padre oggi ha avuto un' incidente alla fattoria: il tetto del granaio ha subito un crollo.

Le sue condizioni sono piuttosto gravi…E' dal dottor Cullen" concluse senza essere in grado di continuare; si seppellì il volto tra le mani e inizio a singhiozzare sommessamente.

La fanciulla si girò e si avviò verso lo studio del dottore, dall' altra parte della strada.

Era la fine, pensò, se fosse successo qualcosa a suo padre non sarebbero più stati in grado di andare avanti. Lei si lavorava, ma stava mettendo da parte i soldi per la dote, e suo fratello non poteva lavorare perché era nell' esercito. L' unica forza era lui: il signor Platt.

Bussò alla porta dello studio, che dava direttamente sulla strada, e le venne ad aprire un giovane ragazzo dai capelli ramati; il so aiutante probabilmente, eppure avevano qualcosa in comune: entrambi erano così pallidi…Forse era solo la stanchezza, pensò Esme.

Suo padre giaceva sul letto, con la testa fasciata, e il dottor Cullen stava vicino a lui.

"Le sue condizioni per ora sono stabili" disse con voce professionale.

Esme guardò tristemente il letto: non avrebbe mai potuto permettersi di pagare tutte quelle cure.

"Sta tranquilla" disse lui con voce dolce, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero "L' importante è che si rimetta". Lei non disse nulla; si accasciò sulla poltrona vicino al camino esausta per i troppi avvenimenti accaduti quella notte.

" Signoria Platt avete l' aria molto stanca, forse è meglio che andiate a casa a riposare. Non preoccupatevi per vostro padre, è in buone mani"

"No grazie. Preferisco restare, tanto domani non andrò al lavoro".

I due uomini si scambiarono un' occhiata furtiva. "Vi ho presentato Edward? E' mio nipote"

-Ecco perché si assomigliano tanto- pensò Esme

"Eì venuto da Chicago per studiare medicina" " Qui a Columbus?" chiese lei sospettosa

"Haha! Bè io mi trovo qui adesso;ed è meglio fare pratica sul campo non credete?" Lei annuì stancamente .Edward lanciò un' occhiata al dottore. "C'è qualcosa che non va signorina, a parte vostro padre?" chiese cauto

"Se ve lo dicessi mi prendereste per pazza, dato che io stessa, dopo stanotte, dubito delle mie facoltà mentali"

" Se la cosa non vi fa dormire, sono curioso di sentirla. Non vi giudicherò lo prometto, e poi se me lo concedete io sono un dottore miss Platt, e posso garantirvi che non siete pazza" Si avvicinò e le pose tra le mani una bevanda calda " Bevete. Vi farà sentire meglio" disse con un sorriso sconvolgente. Al chiarore del fuoco sembrava ancora più bello, eppure Esme non sembrava subirne alcun fascino. Il dottore era incuriosito, e non riusciva a capacitarsi dell' astio che la fanciulla aveva nei suoi confronti. "Allora?" chiese. La ragazza sospirò "Avete promesso" il dottore annuì, e lei dopo una lunga sorsata, prese a narrare gli eventi spaventosi di quella notte.

"Che cosa facciamo adesso?" chiese Edward preoccupato.

Esme si era appena addormentata nella poltrona accanto al fuoco.

"Ovviamente non sospetta nulla sui vampiri" aggiunse "ma loro l' avranno scoperta?". Il dottor Cullen era seduto in un' angolo con un' espressione combattuta sul volto in penombra. "Carlisle-"

" Lo so, ma dobbiamo rischiare se vogliamo sapere la verità"

"Ti piace non è vero?" chiese il ragazzo "Non ti biasimo, ha un' ottimo odore." Carlisle sobbalzò " Non in quel senso, Edward! Questa ragazza mi vede per quello che sono davvero: un mostro. Non è succube del mio fascino, come una preda. Lei mi disprezza"

"Non si fida di te" disse Edward.

"E fa bene…ho passato secoli ad allenarmi a non bere sangue umano, ma ciò non mi elude dall' essere pericoloso. Lei è così fragile…potrei ucciderla con un tocco- sospirò- L' idea di doverla perdere mi fa impazzire" Edward strabuzzò gli occhi "Carlisle, è un' umana!"

"E con questo? Anche io sono stato umano e certi impulsi possono mutare, ma non svanire del tutto." Si avvicinò alla ragazza addormentata e le sistemò una coperta sopra. " Non preoccuparti Edward, io non le farò del male. Starò sempre nell' ombra, dietro di lei, e la proteggerò a distanza come ho sempre fatto. Per ora di una cosa sono certo. Lei deve andarsene via da qui."

Edward annuì e si voltò verso di lei; quel giorno l' avrebbe accompagnata al lavoro e sorvegliata. Entrambi speravano ovviamente che i Mayer non sospettassero nulla, in ogni caso Esme e la sua famiglia avrebbero dovuto lasciare la città.

I primi raggi del sole spuntarono da dietro la tendina, che rifletté strani giochi di luce sul volto di Esme, che si svegliò stiracchiandosi. L' aria serena svanì di colpo dal suo volto, non appena si rese conto di dove si trovava: i ricordi della notte precedente erano ancora vividi in lei.

"Buon giorno miss Platt, come si sente?"chiese il dottore.

"Bene. Come sta mio padre?" "Dorme" fece lui laconico.

"Ascoltate, quello che avete visto ieri notte dovete dimenticarlo. Io conosco bene il sig. Mayer, ed è una persona con la quale è meglio non averci a che fare. La cosa migliore da fare per ora è non dare nell' occhio. Dovete tornare al lavoro" aggiunse. Improvvisamente Esme impallidì "no,no. Vi prego" Carlisle prese le mani tremanti della ragazza tra le sue "Edward vi accompagnerà al lavoro e vi terrà d' occhio." – Come se lui potesse fare qualcosa- pensò lei stizzita. Il rosso ridacchiò piano, come se l avesse sentita. Il dottor Cullen la guardò dritto negli occhi " Devi fidarti di me." sussurrò.

Esme era scioccata, non poteva fidarsi di lui, non VOLEVA, eppure…

" E poi..non vorrai dimenticarti il soprabito" aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso. Esme sospirò sconfitta.


	3. La soluzione

Mentre camminava per strada, con Edward a fianco, Esme pensò che stesse per compiere la più grande pazzia della sua vita: quello era un vero suicido.

"Tranquilla, io sarò qui fuori tutto il tempo, se avessi bisogno di me" disse il ragazzo appena arrivarono davanti alla porta della villa. Lei si fece coraggio ed entrò.

Nulla sembrava essere cambiato dalla sera prima; la casa appariva tranquilla e silenziosa, come al solito.

Esme, che aveva le istruzioni del dottor Cullen ben chiare in testa, si avviò verso lo studio del signor Mayer, dove la sera prima aveva lasciato le ragazze.

Aprì la porta, ma lo scenario fu ben diverso da quello che si era immaginato: la grande stanza era perfettamente in ordine, dietro la scrivania la finestra era spalancata lasciando entrare la pallida luce del mattino. Non c' era nessuna traccia di violenza, non una sedia fuori posto o una goccia di sangue per terra. –Assurdo, devono aver fatto il lavoro per bene- pensò Esme.

Edward si trovava nascosto tra le fronde di una quercia, proprio di fronte alla finestra dello studio. In quel momento riusciva a sentire i suoi pensieri: aveva paura, era incredula, eppure non lo dava a vedere. Stava pulendo le ceneri del camino come una qualsiasi brava domestica. Era carina, pensò Edward, ma nulla di speciale; la sua mente era decisamente più interessante del suo corpo: aveva una forza d' animo e un coraggio incredibili, era altruista, buona e molto sveglia, ma soprattutto aveva tantissimo amore dentro di se: era un' essere puro.

D' tratto entrò il signor Mayer e il ragazzo si accucciò, pronto all'attacco; sebbene il signor Mayer non fosse un vampiro, era comunque un uomo malvagio.

"Buon giorno Esme" disse. "Buon giorno signore" lei si bloccò, nella sua voce la più totale indifferenza. "Ieri sera siete sparita" lei si voltò guardandolo negli occhi "Avevate detto voi che non volevate essere disturbato, signore" – che attrice- penso Edward ridacchiando.

"Avete scordato il vostro soprabito…" -cazzo..-pensò lei, preparando si al peggio

" Si, mi dispiace. Mio padre ieri nel pomeriggio è stato vittima di un' incidente. Sono corsa dal dottor Cullen appena ho potuto, per vedere come stava."

"Spero bene" rispose lui sospettoso.

"Si rimetterà, grazie. E… i signori sono stati bene ieri sera?"

Lui la guardò dritta negli occhi, ma lei sostenne il suo sguardo, sebbene col cuore in gola.

"Si" rispose infine, avviandosi verso la scrivania.

-Bene, non sospetta nulla di serio per fortuna.- pensò Edward, e vide Esme congedarsi.

Carlisle verso metà mattinata ricevette visite per il signor Platt. Erano tre uomini che si spacciavano per dei suoi compagni di lavoro, preoccupati, ma avevano l' aria troppo curata per essere dei contadini: lavoravano sicuramente per il signor Mayer. Lui comunque fece finta di nulla e li aggiornò sul suo stato di salute.

Verso sera Esme bussò allo studio del signor Mayer per consegnare le sue dimissioni.

Non le importava che quello fosse un' ottimo posto, che le servivano i soldi per la dote e che suo padre era malato; avrebbe trovato un' altra sistemazione.

"Mi dispiace molto, ma se vi dovete proprio trasferire…" " E'per la salute di mio padre signore, mi dispiace davvero lasciare la vostra famiglia".

"Capisco." Disse , e senza battere ciglio aprì un cassetto e tirò fuori i soldi che le spettavano.

"Addio, signorina Platt. Porti i miei saluti a suo padre"

"Addio" disse lei dopo un rapido inchino, si voltò e corse via.

Nello studio del dottor Cullen c' era tutta la sua famiglia, anche suo fratello tornato dall' esercito.

"Phil!" urlò Esme, correndogli incontro. "Ciao piccola." Disse lui abbracciandola

"Dottor Cullen la prego, ci dica come può aiutarci" disse sua madre preoccupata.

Carlisle li guardò tutti e poi prese a parlare " Il signor Mayer è un uomo molto ambizioso. In poco tempo è diventato molto ricco ed influente, qui a Columbus, fino ad entrare nelle grazie del sindaco. Le sue ricchezze aumentano di giorno in giorno, questo perché ha delle amicizie molto importanti" "Non capisco come questo possa toccarci" disse Phil.

" Lui procura delle donne a questi suoi 'amici'che hanno, come dire, dei gusti macabri" Esme rabbrividì. " Vedete, a loro piace violentare ed uccidere queste donne, sono uomini malvagi, perversi, che si rivolgono al signor Mayer perché sanno che il loro segreto è al sicuro e la loro fame appagata. In cambio di favori economici e politici, lui li soddisfa e fa sparire ogni prova.

Ieri notte Esme ha scoperto tutto ciò, e ora voi siete in pericolo." La famiglia Platt ascoltava il dottore parlare di un mondo che loro non avrebbero mai immaginato, neppure nel peggiore degli incubi, eppure questa era la realtà. "Dottore, mia figlia ha lasciato il suo lavoro; ma il signor Mayer non sospetta di lei abbiamo buttato via la speranza di costruirle un futuro. Abbiamo bisogno di quei soldi" disse suo padre.

Carlisle li guardò attentamente "Io ho una soluzione. Ho un caro amico che vive a Milwaukee.

Lui può ospitarvi e trovarvi un lavoro sicuro.; è una persona ricca e importante, lo farà senza problemi. Non posso scendere nei dettagli, ma vi basti sapere che lui è in grado di proteggervi, gli amici di Sterne Mayer staranno lontani da voi, se resterete con lui. Si chiama Viktor Carter e gli ho già spedito una lettera, spiegando la vostra situazione delicata. Vi devo chiedere solo una cosa: lasciatevi questa storia alle spalle, è un sentiero pericoloso che è meglio non imboccare, non è fatto per i curiosi."

Tutti avevano le lacrime agli occhi per la gratitudine, eccetto Esme.

"Oh dottore, come potremmo mai sdebitarci?" disse sua madre. "E' un piacere signora, io aiuto sempre chi ne ha bisogno" "Lei è un uomo mandato da Dio!"

Carlisle fece una smorfia di dolore, se solo avessero saputa la verità, lui era ciò da cui stavano fuggendo.

"Ora andate a preparare le vostre cose, una carrozza partirà all' alba."

Esme era seduta sui gradini che davano sul cortile interno della casa. Credeva di essere sola e pensava a tutto quello che stava per perdere per sempre: la sua casa, le sua amiche, il suo lavoro, una prospettiva di vita normale, non da fuggiasca. Tutto per la sua maledetta curiosità!

E poi c' era lui…Carlisle. Proprio ora che stava cominciando a scorgere la sua sofferenza, dietro quella maschera di perfezione, proprio ora che si era resa conto che non era odio quello che provava, verso quella persona buona davvero. Doveva dire addio anche a lui, e stranamente era la cosa che più le pesava.

Sentì un rumore dietro di lei ed apparve Edward, si sedette sui gradini accanto a lei, sorpreso egli stesso della sua voglia di consolarla e di distrarla dai suoi tristi pensieri.

"So come ti senti; anche io ho lasciato tutto per una vita sconosciuta" Non era una bugia, e anche lui non lo aveva fatto per sua volontà.

"Non credo: tu lo hai fatto per studiare, poi stai con tuo zio…. Io non ho mai lasciato Columbus, non so che cosa mi aspetta là fuori"

Edward ridacchiò " Il mondo è grande e meraviglioso Esme,ovunque ti porti la tua strada sarà sempre meglio che qui". Lei sorrise mestamente "Forse ti sembrerà stupido, ma il mio sogno è sempre stato quello di avere una famiglia e una casa tutta mia. Tutto qui."

"Ma dai? Non ti ci vedo." Era vero, lei aveva qualcosa di diverso; era come dentro di se racchiudesse una forza straordinaria che la portava ad essere qualcosa di più delle altre ragazze.

In quel momento apparve Carlisle sulla soglia, ed Edward capì che era il momento di lasciarli soli.

"Esme…"disse dopo un po' di silenzio "Devo farti una domanda."

Lei non si voltò, quella voce le faceva troppo male.

"Perché mi odi?" chiese il dottore.

Lei non era in grado di rispondergli, non quella notte. "Io non vi odio; nessuno vi odia."

Lui si avvicinò e le posò una fredda mano sulla spalla: riusciva a sentire il calore del suo corpo espandersi attraverso le dita, su per il braccio. Lei rabbrividì.

" Inizialmente non mi fidavo di voi, non capivo perché lo facevate. Ma poi ho capito"

"Cosa?" chiese lui agitato

"Che dietro la vostra perfezione, c'è una pena che dovete scontare ogni giorno con la vostra anima. Qualunque essa sia, deve essere terribile, se vi rende così triste." Si voltò e lo guardò dritto negli occhi "Voi non lo meritate" disse semplicemente, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

"E riguardo la fiducia?" sussurrò lui

"Bhè, devo dire che dopo stanotte avete guadagnato parecchi punti!" Risero insieme e si sedettero sui gradini. La pelle del dottore era come luna sciolta nel chiarore della notte; faceva stranamente caldo, e non c' erano nuvole in cielo. – ottimo addio Columbus, grazie- pensò Esme amaramente.

"Non ti rivedrò mai più vero?"

Carlisle scosse la testa " Saperti al sicuro mi basta."

Che illusa, che sognatrice! Sperare in una fuga romantica con il Dottore era fuori discussione ovviamente, e pensare che solo 48 ore prima lo disprezzava.

"Carlisle, grazie."

Lui sobbalzò;era la prima volta che lei pronunciava il suo nome. Dalle sue labbra aveva un suono diverso, quasi umano. "Di nulla" rispose. "Ora è meglio che tu vada a preparati"

Esme annuì e lo lasciò solo, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Alle prime luci dell' alba, arrivò la carrozza. Carlisle fece indossare a tutti devi vestiti di altre persone – così dovrebbe attutirsi un po' l' odore- pensò. Loro come al solito non fecero domande.

Dopo un fugace saluto, ed un ultimo sguardo alla donna che mai avrebbe dimenticato per l' eternità, li lasciò partire.

Esme sospirò. Ora doveva farsi coraggio e guardare avanti: l' aspettava una nuova città, e lì una nuova vita.


	4. Chapter 4

" Esmeee!" la ragazza si svegliò di soprassalto. Era sdraiata sul letto, con ancora addosso i vestiti della sera prima; era così stanca che non era riuscita neppure a spogliarsi. Si sciacquò la faccia frettolosamente e scese le scale.

" Sei in ritardo come al solito" disse sua madre. Lei uscì di casa senza controbattere.

Milwaukee le piaceva: era una gradevole cittadina, più o meno grande come Columbus, e poi c' era il mare. Esme adorava il mare; la loro casa era in periferia, vicino alla scogliera, e non appena lei aveva un po' di tempo libero correva lì a leggere qualche libro che le prestava il signor Carter.

Quell' uomo era molto gentile con lei, la trattava come se fosse una figlia: le aveva insegnato molte cose da quando era lì, dato che lui era un' insegnante ed uno scrittore aveva tantissimi libri che affascinavano la ragazza.

Esme ancora ricordava il giorno del loro arrivo: la carrozza si era fermata davanti ad una villa immensa, il doppio di quella dei Mayer. La casa era in legno chiaro, con ampie vetrate e circondata da un portico; poco lontano c' era la scogliera, e si udivano il rumore delle onde e dei gabbiani. Era un luogo molto tranquillo, intorno non c' erano case, solo alberi. Il signor Carter li aveva accolti amorevolmente, i suoi modi gentili e la sua voce dolce li avevano subito conquistati.

Viktor Carter era un uomo alto e sottile, con lunghi capelli neri e una pelle pallida e fredda.

Appena Esme lo aveva visto si era spaventata a morte, ma se Carlisle li aveva mandati da lui non c' era di che preoccuparsi. Subito si erano adattati alla nuova vita: la madre aveva trovato lavoro come sarta e il padre lavorava al porto, mentre Esme lavorava come domestica; non aveva molto da fare dato che il signore viveva da solo, con l' unica compagnia di una vecchia cuoca (cosa molto strana dato che non l aveva mai vista cucinare)e quindi si dedicava a leggere e soprattutto libri di arte. Quello era un luogo felice dove ricominciare a vivere.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, non si era resa conto della voce dietro di lei che la chiamava insistentemente, fino a che una mano le afferrò il braccio.

"Esme, è da un ora che ti chiamo!" disse il ragazzo ridendo e muovendo i riccioli scuri.

"Charlie! Scusa, ero sovrappensiero." presero a camminare per i banchi del mercato.

Charlie Evenson era uno dei ragazzi più ambiti di Milwaukee, non solo perché era incredibilmente bello, ma anche perché era davvero molto ricco.

Tutte le ragazze della città gli sbavavano dietro tranne Esme, che anche se lo trattava gentilmente, sembrava tollerare pazientemente la sua presenza; questo bastava per renderla la sua ossessione preferita; senza contare che lei veniva da un' altra città, non parlava mai del suo passato, e lavorava dal signor Carter: era un essere misterioso e sfuggente, una sfida da vincere.

Charlie era abituato ad avere tutto ciò che voleva, e lui voleva Esme…

"Come state stamattina, principessa?" scherzò lui vedendo la sua faccia stravolta "Non capisco perché il signor Carter ti tratti come una schiava"

"No! Non è lui poverino, anzi… sto dando una mano a mia madre; fortunatamente abbiamo molto lavoro, solo che a volte lei da sola non riesce a finire in tempo per le consegne." replicò lei.

"Allora pronta per stasera?" chiese il ragazzo d' un tratto

"No… cosa c'è stasera?"

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo ridendo "Ma dai Esme! C'è la festa di Ognissanti, la città è tutta in fermento e tu avevi promesso che ci saresti venuta con me."

Esme sapeva perfettamente che ciò non era vero, ma sorrise benevola. "Non lo so Charlie, devo lavorare…" "Ma se non hai nulla da fare lì! Dai ti passo a prendere stasera al tramonto; ci parlo io col signor Carter" lei sbottò a ridere "OK,ok ci vediamo al tramonto."

Tornata a casa trovò sua madre in cucina "Stasera vado alla festa con Charlie Evenson." disse.

"Davvero? Oh cara, ma è meraviglioso, spero che ti faccia la proposta stasera."

Era tutta entusiasta, l' opposto di Esme che calma rispose "Ne abbiamo già parlato, mamma. Non voglio sposarmi con un ragazzo che mi vede solo come un oggetto da sfoggiare."

"E invece ringrazia che ti veda! Hai 20 anni, non puoi aspettare ancora tanto; e poi scusa, di che ti lamenti? E' bello, ricco, intelligente…"

"Ma non mi ama!"urlò Esme "Pensi che dopo che mi avrà ottenuta continuerà ad essere così premuroso? No! Mi sbatterà in un angolo con tutti i suoi giocattoli." Era fuori di se dalla rabbia

"Esme, pensa a tuo padre." Sussurrò la madre.

La ragazza impallidì: suo padre, che giorno dopo giorno stava sempre peggio, non poteva più lavorare.

"Il signor Carter ci darà una mano."

"Il signor Carter non ci sarà in eterno! Spero che stasera tu sappia cosa rispondere. E fa che sia quella giusta…"

Esme prese e uscì sbattendo la porta; quando giunse alla scogliera aveva la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime di rabbia. – perché tutti si aspettano sempre che io agisca per loro? Quando qualcuno lo farà per me?- pensò, in fondo se erano finiti in quella situazione era per colpa sua, della sua maledetta curiosità.

In quei momenti tristi pensava a Carlisle, erano più di 2 anni che non lo vedeva, eppure le piaceva immaginarlo sempre nello studio di fronte alla sua vecchia casa, con lo sguardo paziente, di un uomo che aspetta… aspettava lei, e se ne era accorta troppo tardi. Avrebbe sposato Charlie, era la cosa giusta da fare.

"Esme" una voce dolce alle sue spalle la riportò alla realtà. Lei si asciugò in fretta le lacrime. "Signore!" " Oggi è davvero una bella giornata, non trovi?" disse guardando il mare.

"Co-come?" Esme restò spiazzata; era sicura che lui SAPESSE, che avesse sentito tutto, non capiva dove volesse arrivare. Il tempo poi era nuvoloso, il mare color acciaio.

" Stasera sarà una magnifica serata. Fa troppo freddo perché possa piovere e il vento porterà via le nuvole; vedrai al tramonto. Ovviamente ho sentito tutto, e sono sicuro che tu prenderai la decisone giusta per te, e non per gli altri." si sbagliava, non la conosceva affatto; era capace di sacrificare la sua felicità per gli altri, anche se questo aveva un prezzo troppo alto. Sospirò "Mi faccia un favore, non lo dica al dottor Cullen."

Lui annuì, gli occhi sempre fissi sul mare " credo che tu abbia bisogno di un vestito adeguato per stasera. Doris ti aiuterà a prepararti".

In realtà il vampiro conosceva bene Esme, aveva imparato ad apprezzarla in quei 2 anni. Era davvero starni a volte gli esseri umani, pensò mentre vedeva la ragazza allontanarsi verso casa.

Esme fece un lungo sospiro guardandosi allo specchio: il vestito di seta azzurra con l' ampia gonna e il corpetto in pizzo esaltavano la sua figura formosa, mentre i boccoli raccolti dietro la testa kle davano un tocco di classe. Quella sera non sembrava una domestica, ma una ragazza di alto rango.

"Oh tesoro, sei bellissima. Charlie resterà a bocca aperta" disse sua madre.

Sentirono i cavalli galoppare nel viale: era ora di andare, pensò riluttante prendendo la mantella.

La città in festa era uno spettacolo incredibile: le luci di mille colori, la musica per strada e le botteghe aperte riempivano le strade di gente festosa; c' era la processione che avanzava bruciando fantocci sui carri, e tutti urlavano felici.

Esme era ubriaca dal rumore e dalla confusione. Charlie si fermava ogni 2 secondi a salutare tutti quelli che conosceva, rispondendo con un sorriso smagliante ai complimenti che gli facevano sulla sua accompagnatrice.

"Vuoi che ti compri delle ciambelle?" chiese ad un tratto.

"No, vorrei solo andare in un posto più tranquillo." Lui la condusse con sicurezza tra la folla, finché non si lasciarono il rumore alle spalle. Erano nel porto e passeggiavano sui moli, tra le barche. Il signor Carter aveva ragione: quella sera il tempo era magnifico e la luna piena rifletteva sul mare i suoi pallidi raggi.

Di colpo Charlie si fermò "Esme.." aveva la voce che gli tremava quando le prese le mai tra le sue.

Sua madre aveva ragione: le avrebbe fatto la proposta stasera. Era logico, doveva aspettarselo, eppure in quell' istante aveva il cuore che le martellava in gola. "Dimmi Charlie"

" Ecco,io non so da dove iniziare. Da quando sei arrivata in città mi hai cambiato la vita; non faccio altro che starti appresso e non dirmi che non te ne sei accorta." "Certo."

" Io…quello che voglio dirti è che un uomo per bene, arrivato ad una certa età deve sposarsi. Io sono molto rispettato in città ed anche discretamente ricco. Un uomo come me merita di sposarsi con una bella donna come te." Le cinse la vita con un braccio.

"Chiedimelo e basta Charlie. E' inutile che ci giri intorno"

"Esme, cosi non mi rendi il compito facile! Sei sempre stata un tale mistero per me" "Non c'è nulla di complicato. Tu chiedi e io rispondo."

Lui inspirò e si mise in ginocchio "Esme, vuoi diventare mia moglie e rendermi felice per il resto dei miei giorni?" chiese.

"Vuoi sapere la verità?" chiese lei camminando verso il limite del molo "una donna come me non può rendere felice un uomo come te. Sei viziato Charlie… mi credi solo un pezza da collezionare insieme a tutti gli altri trofei" lui si alzò di scatto. "Ma cosa dici? Ti ho forse mai trattata male in questi 2 anni? Ti ho mancato di rispetto? Ho sempre fatto del mio meglio per piacerti, perché mi odi?" chiese arrabbiato.

Esme sgranò gli occhi, quella frase, no…. Lei doveva andare avanti!

"Charlie – disse senza fiato – io non ti odio. Tu sei fin troppo per me"

Lui le infilò l' anello " No Esme, io ti amo." Lo zaffiro calzava alla perfezione, doveva essere molto costoso "Dunque?" chiese guardandola negli occhi, sempre più vicino al suo volto.

"Si" rispose lei d' un fiato. Un sorriso trionfante si stampò sul suo volto. Aveva vinto la scommessa. Quella sera, quando prese la sua testa tra le mani e la baciò con passione, Esme capì che era finita per sempre. Ora lei gli apparteneva, avrebbe dovuto smettere di fantasticare e pensare alla vita vera. Eppure non le era andata così male, pensò, poteva essere peggio. Era un giusto prezzo da pagare per la sua famiglia.

Quando tornò a casa trovò tutti in piedi ad aspettarla, anche il signor Carter.

Doveva avere un' espressione orribile perché sua madre le corse incontro "Tesoro…" cominciò. La ragazza la bloccò farandole vedere l' anello al dito, che brillava splendente sotto la luce. " Oh amore, sono sicura che non te ne pentirai." Disse sua madre abbracciandola.

Lei non rispose e salì in camera sua.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: mi dispiace se questo capitolo è un po' troppo corto e poco dialogato: recupererò col prossimo! Avevo tuttavia bisogno di un capitolo di passaggio per far continuare la storia e far riunire al più presto i nostri cari protagonisti. Spero che vi piaccia lo stesso perché è comunque molto intenso. Buona lettura!:)

Il matrimonio fu celebrato sfarzosamente, era presente mezza Milwaukee e tutti si complimentavano con gli sposi, solo il signor Carter era assente.

Quel giorno ci fu un sole abbagliante, inusuale per quel posto,e tutti festeggiarono fino a notte fonda.

Esme si sentiva come una comparsa su una scena di cui non conosceva le battute, vedeva le cose scorrerle davanti senza che le lasciassero il minimo segno, non era l' attrice protagonista eppure aveva imparato bene a recitare la parte.

Quando dovette lasciare la casa del signor Carter, lo fece con un sorriso rassicurante, promettendogli che presto sarebbe tornata a trovarlo. Entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe stato vero.

La sua famiglia tornò a Columbus dopo pochi mesi, in seguito alla morte del padre, abbandonandola al suo destino. Quello era stato il giorno più triste della vita di Esme: la perdita le aveva lasciato dentro un vuoto che il marito non si preoccupò certo di colmare. Il suo unico problema era che lei fosse una brava moglie: la casa doveva essere sempre perfetta, lei stessa in pubblico doveva essere perfetta e coprire i lividi che lui le faceva in privato.

Esme ovviamente taceva, non avrebbe avuto senso dirlo alla sua famiglia; in un certo senso era un sollievo che fossero andati via a causa del lavoro di Phil, che era stato ripreso nell' esercito. Non voleva aggiungere preoccupazioni a sua madre, la quale si illudeva che loro fossero la bella coppia felice che aveva visto il giorno del matrimonio.

Esme era rimasta completamente sola: non aveva amiche, svaghi, anche il signor Carter era partito abbandonando la casa sulla scogliera. Le erano rimasti pochi libri coi quali si consolava ogni tanto.

Era notte fonda, fuori era buio pesto. Esme aspettava suo marito seduto al tavolo della cucina.

Sarebbe tornato alle prime luci dell' alba, con addosso ancora l' odore di whisky e di quale prostituta, nella quale cercava ciò che lei non poteva dargli: un po' d' amore, anche se falso.

Dopo la prima notte di nozze lui non l aveva più toccata. Esme era stata fredda come un pezzo di ghiaccio; aveva sofferto, ma era stata zitta tutto il tempo: aspettava solo che lui finisse.

Se a letto non la sfiorava neppure, fuori la toccava eccome: non facevano in tempo a scomparire le vecchie ferite che ne comparivano di nuove.

Ogni volta che era ubriaco la picchiava furiosamente, e smetteva solo quando temeva di doverla portare in ospedale.

Anche in quelle occasioni Esme non apriva bocca. "Urla! Dimmi qualcosa, implorami di smetterla!" gli strillava, ma lei non voleva accontentarlo.

Ricordava ancora la prima volta che l' aveva picchiata: durante la cena le era scivolato un piatto, che si era rotto sul pavimento. Lui non aveva aperto bocca, l' aveva solo schiaffeggiata con forza. Esme lo aveva guardato sbalordita e questo l' aveva mandato fuori si testa. – Almeno ha ancora qualche reazione- pensò il marito. Sinceramente Esme non si era aspettata una cosa del genere da Charlie; pensava solo che l' avrebbe ignorata, lasciata in pace in un angolo, non picchiata selvaggiamente. Ma si era sbagliata.

Persa nei suoi pensieri non sentì la porta di casa aprirsi. "Cosa ci fai ancora sveglia?" disse Charlie con voce sbiascicata. Puzzava.

"Ieri è arrivata questa" indicò la lettera sul tavolo; non c' era bisogno d' aprirla per sapere che cosa fosse: la speranza di fuga di Esme.

"Che cos'è?" chiese il marito

"E' una lettera di leva dall' esercito." Rispose guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

La Prima Guerra Mondiale era scoppiata senza che lei se ne rendesse davvero conto, solo ora la prendeva seriamente in considerazione.

"Capisco" disse lui aprendola "Devo essere entro 3 giorni a Chicago, poi mi imbarcheranno per l' Europa. Sarai contenta immagino, speri che non tornerò mai più vero?" disse con voce amara.

"Hai paura?" sussurrò la ragazza.

Dopo uno sguardo interminabile si alzò e salì al piano di sopra a preparare i bagagli, lasciandola sola al buio come l' aveva trovata.

Certo che aveva paura. In fondo Esme non voleva che morisse, quell' uomo era stato tutta la sua vita per 3 anni, solo ed esclusivamente lui. Nonostante tutti i segni che portava sul suo corpo e nell' anima non riusciva proprio a volerlo morto. Voleva solo che se ne andasse lontano, così che lei potesse fuggire.

La sera prima che lui partisse fecero l' amore: quella volta fu diverso, disperato, fu l' unico modo che ebbero per dirsi addio, per sentirsi uniti un' ultima volta. Sapevano che, in un modo o nell' altro, quella era fine per loro: aspettavano solo un pretesto, la guerra in questo caso.

All' alba Charlie Evenson partì senza dire una parola, con la moglie ancora nel letto che fingeva di dormire.

Quel nuovo giorno era per lei l' inizio di una nuova vita; aveva in mente solo un nome: Carlisle.

Doveva trovarlo, dirgli tutte le parole che non era mai stata in grado di dire.

Sperava che non si fosse sposato, che abitasse ancora di fronte alla sua vecchia casa, che si ricordasse ancora di quella ragazzina un po' scontrosa che ogni tanto doveva curare.

No aveva certezze, solo speranze, ma questo era abbastanza per ricominciare.


	6. Chapter 6

Passeggiando per le strade di Columbus, Carlisle fu attirato da una luce improvvisa, al 1 piano del palazzo di fronte a lui. Non vedeva quella luce accesa da 5 anni.

Anche se non aveva più lo studio in quella parte della città, andava in quella strada tutte le notti; non voleva e non poteva farsene una ragione dell' assenza di Esme, neppure quando una notte, qualche anno prima, aveva ricevuto una visita inaspettata.

Un uomo era entrato nel suo studio dopo l orario di chiusura: era Viktor.

"Che cosa è successo?" chiese preoccupato il dottore.

"Esme sta bene" rispose calmo il signor Carter "sono passati 30 anni da quando mi sono stabilito a Milwaukee, nonostante io sia un uomo molto riservato, devo lasciare la città prima di destare sospetti. Lo sapevi già, Carlisle, ti avevo avvertito. Ora sono in partenza per la Finlandia, ma volevo passare a salutarti."

Il dottor Cullen non poteva certo biasimarlo, quella era la vita di ogni vampiro.

"Certo, capisco. Grazie di tutto Viktor."

"Non preoccuparti, te l ho lasciata in buone mani. A quanto pare si sposerà in primavera con un ragazzo del posto" vedendo l' espressione del dottore, si affrettò ad aggiungere " dalle mie informazioni risulta essere un' ottima famiglia, forse un po' superbi, ma con buone credenziali"

Carlisle taceva, guardava fuori il buio.

"Carlisle, rassegnati: è umana. Ha una vita da vivere, non è come noi"disse Viktor

"Certo"

"Comunque, non voleva che tu lo sapessi"

"Perché?" chiese il dottore voltandosi sorpreso.

"Credo che non ti abbia mai dimenticato" sospirò il vampiro.

"Capisco" non c' era altro da aggiungere. "Abbi cura di te Viktor"

La luce di quella finestra era reale, non un' assurdo scherzo della sua immaginazione.

Carlisle non sapeva cosa fare, in fondo non era detto che fossero loro… decise comunque di salire a dare un' occhiata.

La porta era socchiusa e da dentro provenivano dei rumori, come se qualcuno stesse rovistando per trovare qualcosa. Carlisle spalancò la porta, e un uomo si voltò di scatto.

"Phil!" disse il dottore sorpreso"Ho visto una luce dalla strada…pensavo che fossero dei malintenzionati"

"Salve dottore! Sono venuto a rovistare in queste vecchie carte per trovare alcuni documenti che erano di mio padre. Io e mia madre ci trasferiremo di nuovo qui, ora che mi hanno ripreso nell' esercito. Lei ha ancora lo studio qui di fronte?" chiese.

"No, mi sono spostato dall' altra parte della città, più vicino all' ospedale. Come sta Esme?"

"Molto bene, grazie. Ho saputo che è incinta; non so come farà poverina, con il marito in guerra. E' qualche mese che non la sento comunque…"

A Carlisle si mozzò il fiato: incinta! Era giusto, pensò, oramai aveva 24 anni, era sposata e stava per avere un bambino. Magari era felice proprio come quando la sentiva giocare da piccola per strada.

La vita era così: si andava avanti, era uguale per tutti, tranne che per lui… intrappolato per sempre nel corpo di un trentenne, destinato a non invecchiare mai, mai una ruga o un capello bianco.

" Posso fare qualcosa per lei?" la voce di Phil lo riportò alla realtà: il ragazzo lo stava osservando da un po', in imbarazzo.

"Si, porti i miei saluti alla sua famiglia."

Era una notte fredda e pioveva molto forte. Era passato circa un mese dall' incontro con Phil; Carlisle stava tornando a casa, camminando frettolosamente sotto la pioggia. Pensava ad Edward, quando all' improvviso il vento gli portò alle narici un' odore familiare: veniva da un paio di isolati di distanza, ma la pioggia lo amplificava rendendolo forte e chiaro.

Carlisle si concentrò su quella scia e prese a correre, incredulo ed eccitato. Non si curava degli umani, anche se a quell' ora e con quel tempo non c' era nessuno per strada. La pioggia formava come uno scudo d' acqua sulla sua pelle mentre correva, mancava poco, lo sentiva…

Svoltò in un vicolo e vide un gruppo di uomini che ridevano ubriachi: dietro c' era lei.

Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: Esme!

La ragazza aveva i capelli bagnati appiccicati al volto, era pallida e aveva gli occhi sbarrati, con un' espressione di puro terrore sul volto.

Carlisle ringhiò forte e gli uomini si voltarono di scatto "E questo qui da dove è spuntato?" disse uno.

Lui si accucciò in posizione d' attacco "Se ci tenete alla vita vi consiglio di andarvene" ringhiò.

Ehi amico, calmati" balbettò uno spaventato.

"VIA!" urlò lui. Gli altri fecero cadere le bottiglie e scapparono spaventati.

"Ti hanno fatto del male?Come ti senti?" sussurrò.

Lai non riusciva a parlare, fece un passo verso di lui inciampando, ma lui la prese al volo; sentì subito la mano bagnarsi di un liquido caldo e denso, attraverso i vestiti di lei "Carlisle" sussurrò la ragazza.

Accidenti! Le si erano rotte le acque " Calmati, ora ti porto a casa mia. Resisti"

La prese in braccio: le contrazioni erano già iniziate; mentre lui sfrecciava sotto la pioggia, lei gli mordeva la manica della giacca.

"Ci siamo" disse spalancando la porta. "Edward"urlò "aiutami, ti prego"

Lui corse subito verso la ragazza sfinita e l' adagiarono sul letto.

"Avanti Esme, guardami. Ora devi spingere, lo so che ce la farai, sei brava." La guardava con le lacrime agli occhi, come se il bambino fosse stato suo.

"Carlisle!" urlò Edward. Il dottore tornò in sé e tagliò il cordone ombelicale.

"Complimenti, è una bambina!" lei sorrise e abbandonò la testa sul cuscino sfinita; poi tutto diventò buio.

Il giorno dopo, quando si svegliò, trovò del cibo e dei vestiti puliti vicino al letto.

Si era scordata l' ultima volta che aveva mangiato quando fosse; da quando era scappata da Milwaukee, aveva finto di essere una delle tante vedove di guerra. Arrivata a Columbus, aveva cercato la sua famiglia, ma quando li aveva trovati e aveva raccontato tutto a sua madre, non aveva ricevuto la comprensione sperata. Lei gli aveva detto di tornare a casa e di aspettare suo marito, che il suo posto era lì oramai… loro non potevano capire. Esme era giovane, aveva ancora il tempo di costruirsi una vita normale, lo avrebbe fatto se non altro per sua figlia.

Aveva cercato Carlisle, ma lui aveva cambiato studio, e non sapeva dove fosse o come rintracciarlo.

Aveva vissuto come una mendicante, vivendo con quel poco che riusciva ad elemosinare.

Si alzò e si lavò in fretta: voleva vedere sua figlia, la sua piccola bambina innocente. Lei meritava una vita migliore della sua.

Ora che Carlisle l' aveva trovata, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, ne era sicura.

Sentì bussare alla porta "Esme, posso?" era la sua voce calma e paziente. "Si".

Il suo volto meraviglioso non era cambiato affatto.

"Tua figlia sta bene, nonostante sia nata prematura sembra abbastanza forte: se la caverà"

Lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi "Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza, Carlisle"

Lui scosse la testa " Non dirlo nemmeno. Tu piuttosto, come stai? Che ci fai a Columbus?"

Lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi "Sono scappata di casa"

Carlisle sgranò gli occhi "Cosa? Ma ho incontrato Phil un po' di tempo fa, mi ha detto che stavi bene…"

Lei sospirò "Qualunque cosa ti abbia detto la mia famiglia, non credergli: loro mi hanno voltato le spalle prima di tutti."

Lui la guardò confuso, e allora lei decise di giocarsi il tutto per tutto.

Portò le mani all' allacciatura della camicia da notte, e prese a slacciarla. Lui non capiva, non era sicuro di voler assistere a quello spettacolo…

La veste di lei scivolò sul suo corpo formoso, ed Esme rimase nuda davanti a lui

"Oh mio dio" sussurrò Carlisle: il suo corpo era interamente coperto di lividi e cicatrici, segni di tutte quelle violenze subite in quegli anni.

Lui le si gettò addosso abbracciandola "Esme, oh Esme" ripeteva, come se volesse scusarsi di qualcosa. Scivolò sul suo corpo, baciandole le ferite e lei gli passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Non preoccuparti per me, ora sto bene." Disse dolcemente " La mia famiglia mi ha costretta a sposarmi con Charlie perché era molto ricco. Dopo l morte di mio padre, sono tornati qui a Columbus, lasciandomi sola. La faccia che Charlie aveva in pubblico era molto diversa da quella che aveva in privato. Per anni ho dovuto subire le sue violenze in silenzio, ma quando lui è partito per la guerra ed io ho scoperto di essere incinta, sono fuggita. La mia bambina si merita una vita serena."

Lui si rialzò, tirandole su la camicia da notte. "Se io avessi saputo…"

Lei gli posò un dito sulle labbra "Non potevi. Ora sono qui, questo è ciò che conta. Tutto ciò che riguarda mio marito e il mio passato, è morto in guerra con lui." Sorrise, e un raggio di sole gli illuminò i capelli color caramello. Era incredibile quanto fosse bella…

"Vieni" disse Carlisle "Ti porto a vedere tua figlia".

La bambina era nell' altra stanza con Edward. Appena la vide Esme pianse di gioia; la prese in braccio e prese a cullarla dolcemente.

"Sembrano proprio una bella famiglia eh?" disse Edward

"Già"

"Sai, Esme è una persona fantastica, è così forte. Vive in funzione di sua figlia, lo percepisco nei suoi pensieri"

"non le è rimasto nessun' altro" disse Carlisle

"No, non è vero. Lei ha te" erano nello studio di Carlisle e stavano lavorando su alcune prati che.

Da quel giorno Esme era rimasta a vivere con loro.

"Carlisle,so che lei conta su di te, ma non puoi farlo. Sai che così rischiamo di essere scoperti"

"Troveremo un modo Edward"

"No. Sono passate due settimane, a dopo due mesi, due anni che farai? Se ne accorgerà prima o poi." Il dottore sospirò " Non posso lasciarla ora: guardala come è felice e serena, e poi non sa dove andare, non ha nessuno!"

"Non trovare scuse, sai che posso leggerti nel pensiero" disse il ragazzo

"Lo so"rispose lui, digrignando i denti.

"Ascolta, so che la prospettiva di passare l' eternità da soli sia abbastanza triste, ma non potresti trovarti una compagna tra quelli della nostra specie?"

"Potrei dire lo stesso di te"

Edward rise "Io non ho bisogno di nessuno"

"Tutti abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno" rispose il dottore

"Carlisle, sai dove voglio arrivare!"

Lui si alzò "Si Edward, perfettamente. E' ovvio che tu hai ragione, troverò una soluzione in brave tempo, promesso. E' solo che per tre secoli non mi è mai capitato di sentirmi così." sospirò.

Era triste, sapeva di doversi separare da lei un' altra volta, eppure se li destino li aveva fatti rincontrare una ragione doveva pur esserci.

Passò davanti alla porta della sua stanza e la sentì cantare una ninna-nanna. Sorrise: lei era così dolce, avrebbe dato tutta l' eternità per passare anche solo 30 anni con lei, fare una famiglia, avere una vita normale.

Scese le scale, sapendo che quel giorno gli aspettavano parecchi pazienti da curare.


End file.
